Question: Multiply. $0.82 \times 0.3 = $
Solution: $82 \times 3$ and $0.82 \times 0.3$ multiply the same digits in the same order. So, the product of both problems will also have the same digits in the same order. Let's multiply $82 \times 3$. Then we can estimate to place the decimal point in the product of $0.82 \times 0.3$. $\begin{aligned} 82&\\ \underline{ \times 3}&\\ 6}\\ \underline{+240}}\\ 246 \end{aligned}$ Let's estimate to place the decimal in $0.82 \times 0.3$. $\begin{aligned} 0.82 \times 0.3 &\approx 0.8 \times 0.3\\\\ &\approx \dfrac{8}{10}\times \dfrac{3}{10}\\\\ &\approx \dfrac{24}{100}\\\\ &\approx 0.24 \end{aligned}$ Where can we place the decimal in $246$ to get a product close to $0.24$ ? $0.82 \times 0.3 = 0.246$